Around Midnight
by WhatWordsMisslWillRemember
Summary: It's been four years; since Glee ended and they left each other's lives. How will everything change when Heather and Naya run into each other at an LA bar? Warning: intense IRL shipping.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know that a lot of information in here isn't completely accurate. It's also based off of Glee ending after season 3, and Heather never getting pregnant. **

"_Sometimes it is as if our story is being constructed by a middle aged woman with frizzy hair and a dead end job. Maybe her husband just left her, and the only way she can feel better, aside from screaming Alanis Morisett lyrics into her hairbrush, is by writing. So she sits down at her desk between eight hour shifts at the office and just lets her anger out. She writes the story of us. The story of two people who have loved each other so deeply. Two soulmates who are constantly being pushed in opposite directions by the same fate that brought them into each other's lives in the first place." _

I put my pen down and shook out my hand, trying to regain feeling in my right arm. Lately, I'd been writing, which was, well, not like me. I wasn't a writer. All during school, I aced my algebra and trig classes, but fell behind in English. This was mostly, according to my high school English teacher, due to my lack of interest in reading. In my mind, it was due to my lack of giving a shit.

It was pretty clear that writing wasn't my strong suit, so my boyfriend was in an almost permanent state of confusion when I spent the hours before bed every night writing in my composition notebook.

It was about two months ago that Taylor confronted me, and told me that he was concerned. I had, of course, rolled my eyes as a response to him telling me that he thought I was depressed and needed to go see someone.

"I'm fine," had become my catchphrase lately. Every time I stayed home when I was usually out, or called in sick to work, or told Taylor I wasn't in the mood, he would ask me what was wrong and if I wanted to talk about it. It had become routine, and although it was sweet that he cared so much, it was incredibly, incredibly annoying.

I honestly had no idea what to tell him, considering I didn't even have an exact answer for what was wrong with me. There was nothing I could tell him that wouldn't hurt him, and hurt me in the process.

It had started when I went to see that new movie called _Downfall _with my sister and her best friend, Jennifer. When April had called me up and asked if I wanted to see a movie, I had agreed to go before even hearing the title of what we were going to see.

When Jennifer and April had stopped by to pick me up, I asked them what the movie was about. Not one of us had any idea, aside from the fact it was "critically acclaimed" and had received "two thumbs up" from the most prestigious critics in Hollywood. Great.

The three of us had settled comfortably into one of the back few rows of the movie theater. The movie was about half way through and pretty good, but nothing much had happened that was worth writing home about.

"Hey, we need more popcorn!" Jennifer had remarked, reaching her hand down into an empty box.

"I'll go get it." I offered, not really minding if I missed some of the movie.

I wish I could freaking take back my offer to refill the popcorn. No, not even that. I wish I could take back my agreement to go see the stupid movie in the first place.

After I'd managed to open up the door with one hand and balance an extra large popcorn in the other, I quietly walked down the center aisle to where we were sitting.

Then I heard her voice, and stopped dead in my tracks. I snapped my head up to look at the big screen, and I could feel Jennifer and April's eyes on me, not sure what to say.

What do you say when your sister unknowingly walks into a movie theater to be met with the imagine of her exgirlfriendslashexbestfriendslashexcoworkerthatsh ehadntseeninfouryears?

I had made my way back to my seat, and not one of us said a word. Not through the rest of the movie, and not after.

Who knew that Naya freaking Rivera's 5 minute cameo in _Downfall_ would throw my entire life and mental sanity through a loop? Well, I guess I knew. That was kind of the whole idea of what I was trying to avoid, and the sole reason that I moved out of LA and back to my hometown in Arizona 3 and a half years ago.

Ever since, I had been putting all of my time and energy into fighting off the thoughts of her. It was no secret that I missed the hell out of the girl, but there was nothing I could do about it. I didn't even want to think about it. I wanted to push the thoughts of her so far out of my mind that I would hardly remember her middle name.

On top of the confusion in my mind, I didn't much want to be around my family either.

You know that feeling when you can tell that everyone is talking about you, but they'll never directly mention it to you?

That was exactly how I'd felt for the past few weeks.

I knew what the future held. I knew what was expected of me. I knew that when I had chosen to be with Taylor that I would eventually be forced to consent to the inevitable.

Marriage.

I knew everyone was trying to shove the idea of marriage down my throat constantly yet subtly, as if it would somehow convince me to have a sudden realization that I wanted to marry Taylor as quickly as possible. As if dropping hints left and right was going to suddenly make me want to get married.

Every time I saw my mother, the first words out of her mouth were, "He didn't propose yet, did he? Any day now. I swear. When is that boy going to propose? You're 28 years old, Heather. You're not getting any younger. Tell that boy to hurry up. I want to be a Grandmother before I die, God damn it."

All I could do was roll my eyes, but I could deal with my mom freaking out on me constantly about marriage. That was fine and dandy…until Taylor's family started pushing it down my throat, too.

Whenever Taylor and I visited with his family, his mother would ask to speak with me alone for "a moment." She would tell Taylor's two older sisters, Angie and Marie, to come, too. They would all sit me down on the couch and and interrogate me. How often did Taylor bring up marriage? Should they talk to him? Convince him to buy a ring? Do we discuss marriage? Do we have a time planned for when we're going to get married? Do we have any plans? How about a Spring wedding? Did Cancun sound good for a honeymoon? They had been to Cancun years ago, and could probably get a deal with Brian, the owner of this lovely hotel!

I didn't know why I was so uncomfortable with the idea of marriage. I _loved _Taylor. We had been together for as long as I could remember. His family was sweet and accommodating. He took care of me. I was supposed to be overly excited about marrying him and barring his two children and moving into a town home with a lab puppy and a white picket fence. That had to be what I wanted, right? I loved Taylor.

I did love him, right? I mean, I had to. Why else would I have been dating him for so long?

As much as I cared about and loved Taylor, and did want to be with him, the idea of marriage and commitment was not exactly the most natural and comfortable idea in the world to me. If and when I agreed to the inevitable and walked down the aisle, the only thing that would be left that was mine would be my dancing career.

Jazz and hiphop and ballet would be the sole reminder that I was my own person. That I was something more than Taylor's hot girlfriend, or fiance, or wife, or whatever. Once we got married, what was mine would be his and what was his would be mine.

I wasn't exactly sure where down the line I had started to become such a shadow of who I had used to be, but it really fucking sucked. I guess that's what happens when you get come out of showbiz.

My years on Glee had been, without a doubt, the best of my life.

A month before getting the job, I'd broken up with Taylor and decided to follow my dance career to wherever it took me. Somehow, I had ended up on Glee, and for that I could not have possibly been more thankful. I had gotten to do what I loved every week. I had gotten to play an important role that meant something in the lives of others. I had met the greatest people in the entire world.

But the best part of all was was my partner in crime, my best friend, the girl that had changed everything - Miss Naya Rivera.

I had loved Naya more than I had ever loved anyone, Taylor included. The love I had for her could never be described, simply because it made absolutely no sense. Naya was the last person I was supposed to have fallen for, but I did fall for her, and hard. Like, smack down into the ground after falling off the empire state building hard.

As much as I had tried to pretend otherwise, I knew that the reason I was so unhappy with my life was because I didn't have her there to share it with. Sure, a lot of shit had happened in the years of Glee, and ultimately, I had chosen to be with Taylor due to the easiness factor, but despite all of that, Naya was my best friend.

What did life and happiness and marriage count for when you couldn't share it with your best friend?

But talk of marriage and relationships was not something I could do with my best friend.

You can't exactly talk to your best friend about your boyfriend and his family and your family putting the pressure of marriage on you when your best friend is the same person that once confessed they loved you while lying on Dianna Agron's front porch swing at three in the morning while everyone else was too drunk to function.

So, my life was, for lack of a better term, a complete mess. And after a week straight of Taylor pestering me with pamphlets and business cards from various counselor's offices, I agreed to go.

When the doctor called me into the office, and I sat down in the big leather chair, I was eager to just cut to the chase so he could tell me what had to be done.

"Her middle name is Marie."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is really short. And isn't really that great. *Hemo shrugz* But I just needed a way to move the story along. I gotta get Hemo back to LA somehow! (OH, and if you're reading this, please review. They help me get inspiration and actually feel like posting new chapters. Even if all you wanna say is, "ew this fucking sucks!" that's totally fine by me. A little mean, but totally fine.)**

_"She was the kind of girl that people wrote love songs about. Every song on the radio was written about her. They all made sense when she was around. All the pathetic love stories I used to roll my eyes at suddenly became beautiful works of art. She changed things, and that was a scary and beautiful thing." _

The only advice that Dr. Johnson had seemed interesting enough to remember was this:

"Write. Write a story about her, about you, about both of you and your influences in each other's lives. Write poems, write letters you wish you could send to her, vent. Whatever you need to do. Just write it out."

Of course, at the time, I hadn't thought that advice would be as helpful as it had turned out to be. Like I made clear before, writing wasn't a strong point of mine. So, when one of the best counselors in Southern Arizona suggested that I write a story about Naya, I was apprehensive.

I couldn't write, could I? How would that turn out?

For the first week after leaving his office for the first time, I spent the majority of my free time imagining what a book written about us would be like. I wondered what the genre would be - drama, romance, comedy? I wondered how the description on the back of the book would look - two girls from two different places are thrown together on a hit TV show and have to handle the confusing and wonderful love between them? I wondered what the front cover would look like. I wondered about every little detail that I never wondered about with any other book.

But of course, that book was never going to be written by anyone because nobody else knew the story of us. Not completely, anyway.

And all I knew was that I wanted that book to be written. I wanted to be able to crack it open and read certain chapters, or read it before I fell asleep at night, or read it to laugh about the good times and cry about the not so good ones.

The reality of it was that, no one was going to write that damn book, no matter how much I sat around thinking about what the story would contain and how much I wanted to read it.

So, it was up to me.

And once I started writing, I didn't stop. I spent most of my time constructing and forming lines and paragraphs and words in my mind that I wanted to write down that night before I went to bed.

As I scribbled across the perforated pages in my notebook, I let my mind wander to Taylor. This was the opposite of what had been happening lately, with my mind wandering to Naya and the memories I still had of her when she was the last thing that my mind should have been on.

It scared me knowing that I wasn't sure of Taylor. He was the one thing that I was meant to be entirely sure of. He was the man I had chosen to spend the past eight years of my life with, the first man that I had fallen in love with. Hell, he was the man that I ultimately chose over Naya, the girl I loved more than anything or anyone else in the whole world.

If there was anything I was supposed to be sure of, it was Taylor.

I had always thought, after leaving Glee, that I had made the right decision in settling down with Taylor and moving back to Arizona. It was just now occurring to me that the reason I hadn't second guessed myself was because every time thoughts of Naya and LA and Glee and my friends came back to me, I had forced them out of my head and away to that dark, inaccessible part of me that I put my energy into forgetting existed.

All I needed was to get away for a little while. Maybe that would make things better. I could get away for a week or two, clear my mind, get away from Taylor and his family and my family and the talk of marriage. I could get away from my writing.

The more I thought about the idea, the better it sounded to me. A vacation was exactly what I needed.

All of the people that helped me think things through the best were in LA. They would help remind me that Taylor was who I wanted and who I was meant to be with.

Then I would go back to Arizona, and tell Taylor I loved him, and be able to finally put my past to rest. I would be able to see her and realize she had moved on, and was probably dating some big shot TV actor or writer, and living her life. I would be able to see how different the two of us had grown to become over the years. I would realize that there was not a chance on Earth that the two of us would ever find our way back to each other. We were over. We were a thing of the past. We were just a chapter (if we were being honest, more like several chapters) in each other's stories but this was where the chapter ended. Or maybe it had ended four years ago, when we last saw each other in person.

There was no other way of figuring all of this out and putting it to rest, right? I had to go. It was my only option. Otherwise, I'd keep hurting myself and those who loved me most by worrying so much about someone I hadn't seen in years. This was just the closure I needed.

So, all that was left to do was book my flight. And call Ashley, to let her know to clear a space in her guest room for me. And of course, find a way to explain by sudden and unexplained desire to go to LA to Taylor.

But those were the little details that I would figure out as I went along.

And there went $560 dollars out of my pocket. But they would be $560 well fucking spent.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Break ups are never easy, of course. Anyone who would claim otherwise would probably be considered insane by any of us who have experienced breaking up with someone we were in love with. But our break up wasn't just any run of the mill break up. It was more than that. Because not only did we have to see each other everyday, we had to stay friends, and even after we had stopped being best friends, we had to work together. Everyday. Playing the role of two teenage girls madly in love, which was eerily similar to our situation that had been a reality just a few months or years (depending on how you'd view it) ago. We didn't break up due to cheating or a fight or realizing we were better off as friends. We broke up and there was unfinished business. We broke up, and that feeling of emptiness hasn't gone away since. It's been 5 years. It's still there. It hasn't lessened, it hasn't gotten smaller. It hasn't gotten easier to deal with. I'm starting to think it never will." _

"Taylor…"

What I was about to explain to Taylor was going to be anything but easy. I had to tell him that I was leaving, and although it seemed harmless and simple, it was a big deal. At least to me. Most people wouldn't think twice about going on vacation in their old hometown, and most people certainly wouldn't spend two hours mentally and physically preparing themselves to break that news to their loving boyfriend.

My case wasn't so simple as me wanting to go home for a change of scenery or to visit my old friends. I wished, more than anything, that it was just that simple and mundane.

I had to explain to Taylor that I was leaving, and I couldn't tell him why he couldn't come. I couldn't tell him why I had decided this so suddenly and just bought a ticket, out of the blue, and been more than ready to fly away to LA in just two short days.

"Yeah?" I saw confusion in his face at the tone of voice I was using and the obvious look of stress and frustration that was prevalent on my face.

"I'm going on vacation…to LA."

It was almost angering to me how calm and emotionless Taylor was acting, while I was standing here trying to remind myself to keep breathing and not to pass out cold on the floor in front of him. I wanted him to look mad or confused or upset or…or something. I wanted him to yell at me or interrogate me. I wanted him to refuse. I wanted him to ask to come along. Something. I wanted a reaction. If I stared back at his relaxed face for another second I might have punched him just to make his facial expression change from one of contentment.

"Okay. When do you leave?"

"In exactly," I checked the time and date on my phone, as if my heart didn't jump to my throat every time I looked at the clock to count down the minutes to when I had to drive to the airport. "2 days, 11 hours and…15 minutes."

His facial expression finally changed. He looked a little surprised. "Two days? Wow…uh…short notice there, Heather. For how long?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Undetermined."

I slowly opened my eyes back up and carefully watched his face, waiting for a sign of something.

I had psyched myself out for the past few hours, preparing what I was going to say and how I was going to react to him getting mad or upset or refusing to let me go without him.. Instead, his reaction was nothing but cool and collected.

"What about the dance studio? Undetermined seems like a lot longer than the guys at the dance studio will be able to handle without you."

"It'll be fine. I trust Mike and Ava to run things on their own. They will make sure everything goes smoothly. I don't know how long I'll be gone yet. It could be a week, or two weeks, maybe only two days. It depends on how everything goes."

I almost felt like I was challenging myself to say things that made my sudden escapade to California seem more complex than it really was mostly likely going to end up being. I just wanted a reaction. I wanted to know how he felt about this, and if he was, in any way, making the connection that I would be in the same town for an undetermined amount of time that my ex, and the person he hated most in the world, lived.

He just nodded. Nodded. He fucking nodded. No reaction. So, I rolled my eyes.

"Okay." He said.

"Okay." I replied.

- 2 days later

Airports were no stranger to me.

Four years ago, I had been a part of one of the most well known and greatly loved TV casts in the world. I had traveled all over the damn place with that job. I'd probably been to half of the world's major cities.

Even before that, I'd been a professional dancer who had been on tour with Beyonce.

Traveling wasn't something I was new to. It was a part of me. It was something I had become so accustomed to over the years, that I could have printed my ticket and went through airport security half asleep with my eyes closed. Hell, half the time I had.

I couldn't remember the last time I had been nervous to fly. Not since my Beyonce days, if not even longer ago than that.

This was different. This was new.

It wasn't a new place. Anything but.

I wasn't going to sing or dance in front of a crowd of the thousand people. I wasn't going to speak in front of a group of people. I wasn't going to pose for a thousand photographs or give an interview for a magazine. I wasn't going to be on TV or in the public eye.

No. In a few short hours, I was going to be standing in front of my old hometown. I was going to be seeing Ashley and Zach again, two of my best friends in the world. But none of that made me nervous either.

I was going to be standing in front of Dianna and Lea and Kevin and Cory and Telly and Chord.

I was, if things went according to plan, or maybe more like if things didn't go according to plan (I hadn't quite made up my mind yet), I would be standing in front of Naya.

And that was a great excuse to be nervous.

"ZACH! ASHLEEEEYYY! ASHLEY! ZACH!"

I had never been so excited to see my best friends. It had been far, far too long since I had been in LA. I had missed them.

I threw down my bags, and we all hugged each other with no intentions of letting go.

"OH! MY! GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE!" Ashley practically screamed, drawing attention from everyone passing by.

"NEITHER CAN I!" Zach screamed.

"NEITHER CAN I!" I screamed back.

It felt so good to be in the presence of two of my favorite people on Earth. For a second, I could feel the hint of regret of ever leaving LA come back to me. I almost wanted to travel back in time and slap 24 year old Heather for leaving this beautiful town and the greatest friends in the world.

So quickly and excitedly that I could barely take in what they were saying, my friends bombarded me with questions.

"How IS everything?!" "How is Taylor?!" "How's dance?" "What made you decide to come back?" "We have so much planned. Tonight, let's go out to dinner…" "No, no. We already said we're taking her to the bar!" "What bar?" "The new one that opened up on State Street, I've heard so many good things." "Okay, okay. Fine." "How is Arizona?" "It's been so long, I can't believe it." "You're here. OH my God!"

I just laughed and sarcastically rolled my eyes at my best friends. "Wow, guys. Thank you so much for not bombarding me with questions the minute I stepped off the plane."

We all laughed as they jokingly apologized about wanting to know how their best friend had been.

"You know, I think we're scaring her off. We better all sit down before we question her any further. Let's get coffee!" Ashley suggested, and so we did.

There was a Starbucks a few feet away from where we were standing, and Zach and I settled into one of the booths while Ashley ordered.

"God. I've missed you so much, Heather. I can't believe you're here. Neither can Ashley. It's all we've been talking about since you called."

I smiled at him, appreciating every word that came from either of them. I was so happy to be reunited with them.

"I've missed you guys, too. And speaking of you guys, you would have called me and told me if anything had happened between you two, right…?" I questioned, winking at Zach.

His eyes widened, "It's only been a few dates here and there."

I gasped and playfully slapped him on the arm. "Shut up! You better tell me everything when Ash comes back! Oh my god. I can't believe it. I'm so happy."

"Calm down, child. Like I said, it's only been a few dates. No need to start clearing your calendar for our Save The Date anytime soon."

I slapped him on the arm again, lighter this time. "Still! This is exciting stuff. My two best friends… you miss so much living over a thousand miles away."

As I finished my sentence, Ashley came back to the table juggling our coffee orders.

"Yeah, you do!" She said, "which is why you should live here!"

I could feel my expression change into one of worry. It reminded me of all the stress I was dealing with back at home. That was the last thing I wanted to think about.

Assuming something was up, Ashley and Zach decided simultaneously that it was their turn to question me.

"So, Miss Morris, what has been up with you?! How the hell are you?!"

"Ugh. Last thing I want to talk about right now is me."

Ashley and Zach exchanged a look before both facing me, "Fine. You're off the hook for right now. But tonight, we're going to this new bar… what's it called, Zach?"

"Digital macabre."

Ashley made a face, "So gothic. But yes, we're going to the bar in aboutttttt…..3 hours. And you're going to tell us all about your life. Every last detail. There's no escaping it."

"Fair enough." I smiled, forgetting about anything on my mind. I was just so happy to be back with my best friends again.

**A/N: I feel like this really sucks or something. Wah. I've always been a writer, but I'm new to writing full fledged stories. Especially stories based on the real lives of real people who I don't even know, and have to assume and infer lots of things about! Hahaha. No one is even reviewing, which makes me sad. But hey, I've been working on ideas for this for quite some time. Might as well write anyway. I will hopefully put up another chapter within the next 12-24 hours, since I'll be out all weekend. Happy Memorial Day! In advance :) **

**Also, I have no beta reader or anything. I don't know how that works. Like I said, brand new to the writing of fanfiction. So, any mistakes are 100% my fault. Sorry slash not sorry really. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oooohhhh…guess what? Time for Naya's point of view. Sorta. We get to see how things are happening in Nayaverse. (Why do I talk as if this is some sort of soap opera that people are tuning into?! No one is even reviewing it) Happy Memorial Day weekend! Hope you all have fun at your barbecues and beach parties and whatever else. **

"And that's a wrap! Have a great weekend, Naya. See you on Monday."

Naya prided herself on being a strong woman. She worked more hours than any non-show biz person she knew, and not only did she work more hours, but those hours were full of more action and tiring repetitions than the average person's work. She knew that it took a special kind of person to handle all of that.

She tried her hardest not to get full of herself, and to keep herself grounded. She had made the mistake of getting over confident before, and it hadn't turned out well. Life worked much better in her favor when she kept a humble attitude and down to earth mindset.

Despite the long, strenuous hours, there was nothing Naya would rather be doing. At least, that was what she reminded herself of day in and day out. That was the career, the dream she had been dreaming ever since she could dream. She knew that she was lucky to have made it, to have accomplished the dream of becoming both an actress and a singer. It was something many people strived for, but very few actually achieved successfully.

So, when she had doubts or less than fulfilling feelings about her career, she tried her hardest to push them away and burry them somewhere unreachable. She didn't need that kind of negativity in her life, especially not when the perpetrator of such pessimism was herself. The woman that had done everything, and given up everything, to achieve her dreams.

To quit show business, to stop acting, to stop singing, that would make everything and anything that she gave up worthless. That would mean she gave them up for nothing.

And that wasn't a boat that Naya was overly enthusiastic about sailing in.

Signing, acting, photoshoots, commercials, promotions, signings. It was all a packaged deal that came along with the hectic lifestyle that she had built for herself. Half the time, that life of fame and fortune was as good as it got. You had fans who were willing to chew off their own arms to meet you and so much money that you didn't really know what to do with the better half of it. There was always some fancy party or vacation waiting for you just around the bend.

The other half of it, well, wasn't exactly all it was cracked up to be. Naya tried her best to ignore that half of the lifestyle. It was what she loved to do, and she had embrace every part of it full on, with open arms and a smile.

It was a crazy life. It was hectic, and fast paced, and crazy and exciting and fabulous, and although some may tell you differently, once you get in there's no way out. Not completely. You're locked in and sworn for life, when you enter the world of fame. No matter if you moved to Australia and cut off your phone line and threw your laptop into the nearest body of water while riding a kangaroo around town, there would always be someone, somewhere who would take your picture or beg you for an autograph, even if it had been years since you'd starred in a movie.

Generally, the good outweighed the bad. But what Naya loved was the art. The acting, the singing. Making something out of nothing. Bringing paper emotions to life.

What wasn't always so glamorous was the act of actually being famous.

At first, there was nothing Naya wanted more. At one point, she had craved fame more than anything else. Fame was her mistress and her focal point that all her actions were focused around.

At one point, fame had been more important to her than her talent, pride, and even love. It had been more important to her at that time, than love, and she cursed herself for that one everyday since forever.

To be a celebrity is to give up. It is a constant act of giving up. Although some may view show business and acting and the likes as a selfish and careless world, it was only like that for some. For others, it was as selfless as it gets.

Naya had to give up privacy. And lazy days. And snow days. She had to give up calling sick into work to drive around all day. She had to give up going out with no makeup and sweats. She had to give up Heather Morris.

She. Had. To. Give. Up. Heather. Elizabeth. Morris.

That was, by far, the biggest loss that she had faced during the past seven years. It was the only sacrifice that she truly regretted.

As many years as it had been since they had last spoken, she was still incredibly in love with the girl. She knew that Heather was happy back in stupid Arizona with her stupid boyfriend. She hated herself everyday, just a little bit more, for letting her slip right out of her fingers.

Not a day went by where her mind didn't wander to the thought of Heather. In between songs on the radio, or pauses between chapters in a book, or breaks between shooting scenes, or that moment when the screen goes black in a movie before the next scene starts playing. Those intervals were what was most important. Those were when she was free, without restriction, to think about Heather.

Few things, for lack of a better word, sucked more than knowing that she could never hit rewind on their past like it was a movie and easily go back to a time when she had just what she wanted.

She had given up Heather in turn for fame. Which was super ironic, considering now, even after all these years, even knowing that Heather didn't think of her anywhere near as often as she thought of her, she would without a doubt, give up fame for Heather.

Naya physically shook her head, as if that would somehow help her get rid of those thoughts that were playing in her mind like a Spielberg film. She hated those feelings of regret that came to her more often than they should have.

It was rare that nights like these came around; where she had nothing to do and nowhere to go but home. No one to come home to, no one to call her own. Just home to an empty house with her two dogs and big, comfortable couch.

She needed to get her damn mind off of Heather, and off of regret. Regret was never a good thing to have. And when you did have it, you were supposed to do anything you could to take your mind off of it, right?

So, she dialed up her best friend.

"Hey, Di. Meet me at the bar in five."

"Naya, my sister is visiting. I thought I told you that! She has two little girls, and I don't think the bar scene is exactly her cup of tea. What about tomorrow night?"

"Fine. Maybe I'll try to see if Telly wants to go tonight…"

"That's a good idea, if you're down to going to a gay club and watching him dance on the tables before he's even had a sip of alcohol, babe."

Naya rolled her eyes, annoyed that when she needed them, her friends couldn't be there. Although it was, in no way, their fault.

"Better than sitting on a couch regretting all my life decisions." She sarcastically replied.

"Oooh. Sounds like someone's getting a little melodramatic. How about this; I'll pick you up in an hour or two?"

"Uhh…you literally just got finished telling me that you couldn't go out because your sister was visiting." Naya had a hint of annoyance in her voice, but couldn't help but smile. She couldn't help it; her best friend was the greatest.

"I know…but current state of the union: she fell asleep on my couch watching reruns of the Kardashians."

Naya just laughed under her breath. "Okay, so. See you in an hour?"

"See ya! You can still call Telly. See if he wants to come."

So she did.

"Telly?"

"Hello, wonderful best friend of mine. How may I be of service to you on this fine Friday night?"

"Let's go to the bar. One hour. I need to get out tonight. There's just way too much on my mind, and I'd rather not spontaneously combust or something."

"I'm there, girl. Should I bring the beau?"

Naya visibly rolled her eyes, but kept smiling. What was with her acting so sentimental tonight? Her friends were half pissing her off, but they were the best.

Patrick was Telly's newest boyfriend. They'd been dating for the past few months, and he was definitely a character. He was much more flamboyant than Telly, and about 10x more opinionated. You say one word he doesn't like, and he's going off on you for the next hour. Naya was most definitely not in the mood to deal with that. Especially not when she had more on her mind than she could physically deal with, and didn't want to have to worry about saying something that would piss Patrick off.

"I honestly just want a night out with my best friends." Naya didn't want to sound rude.

"Fine by me, honey bee. I'll see you."

Naya hung up the phone and went to go get ready. She needed this night with her friends. She needed it more than a swimmer needed a fresh breath of air after deep sea diving or a crop farmer needs rain during a drought.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: AND THE CHAPTER YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR. jk. more like…10 people. Or something. Ugh. It makes me sad how no one is reviewing this thaaang, I'm considering just writing it on my own and not posting anymore of it. I feel like no one is reading it. Idk, idk. Here ya go. **

_"I don't care what they say. Time doesn't heal all wounds. Time doesn't heal anything. Nothing can heal the empty part of my heart that you still have and will always have." _

I could hardly believe that Ashley and Zach had convinced me to go to the bar. I hadn't gone out to a bar since I had moved to Arizona, and I didn't really see the point in them these days. I already had a boyfriend, and he definitely wasn't one for the bar scene.

It wasn't that I didn't enjoy going out. I had definitely missed it. It was just that it was almost like since deciding to come back to LA, I'd been in a permanent blast from the past. The nervous feeling before getting on the plane, the reuniting moment with my best friends, the putting on the black dress I hadn't worn in years and going out to a bar.

But regardless, who would have thought that my first experience back out at a bar would be just a few hours after stepping off a plane in my old town after suddenly deciding to come back for a visit?

"Are you almost reaaddddyy?!" Ashley sang from the bathroom.

"I think so! Come tell me how I look!"

Ashley stepped out from the bathroom, wearing a black skirt and a blouse.

"You look absolutely gorgeous. So gorgeous, in fact, that people probably won't assume you have a boyfriend. I think you might need to add about 3 inches to that dress to keep men from falling all over you."

I laughed in response. "I think I can hold them off! Have some faith in me, Ash."

"I do! So, more important, how do I look?"

"Hmmm, and why are you concerned, Ash? Last I heard, you were taken, too." I joked with her, amused as her eyes grew bigger.

"Shush! We are not together together…not like…officially…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's go out to the main room. Zach should be here in a few minutes."

Soon enough, the doorbell rang and Zach was there to pick them up in his BMW.

"So, have either of you been to this place before?" I asked, wondering what kind of place this was and a little part of me was hoping it was a gay bar. The last thing I wanted to do was avoid creepy men hitting on me all night.

"Nope! But! I hear that it's amazing. Great food, great drinks. The best music. It's mostly a place that celebrities go. You shouldn't be too worried about anyone recognizing you, if you're concerned."

"Good. I'm glad to hear that. This night is about the three of us, no distractions." I smiled at my best friends, so happy to be able to say that I was having a night out with them.

Naya had decided to take the time for herself to get dressed up and look nice. She needed a night out with her best friends more than anything, and she was going to make the best of it.

She put on her favorite white dress and curled her hair, knowing she looked good. She took up until the minute Dianna rang her doorbell to get ready.

"Hey, babe!" Dianna squealed, looking Naya up and down. "You look freaking hot! Ready to pick up every guy at the place?!"

Naya laughed. "I could use it. But I'm mostly just excited to hang out with you and Telly. I've missed you two, even though it's only been a week or two."

"I miss you always. Let's go get our favorite boy!"

"Let's! So, any idea of where we're going on this fine evening?!"

"I was thinking about this new bar…it just opened up a few weeks ago. Ugh. What is it called? Digital something?"

Naya knew the one. "Oh, The Digital Macabre! I've heard about it. My costar was talking about it the other day, actually. Apparently it's really nice and low key, mostly just B and C list celebrities. Sounds perfect for us."

Dianna laughed, "Yes! Sounds great."

Ashley, Zach and I sat in a booth by the bar after ordering our first round of drinks for the evening.

I looked around and decided that I needed this. I had made the right decision in coming here. It had found a way of putting things in perspective, because I knew that no matter what, I would have a place to come back to. It was my home away from home. And I had two of the greatest friends in the world, who were more than happy to cancel any and all plans they had to take me out.

"So, I think it's time we officially pop the question. How IS EVERYTHING?" Ashley asked, and Zach enthusiastically nodded in agreement.

I sighed. The talking part of the evening was what I was not looking forward to. I was hoping to wait at least a day or two before I came clean and confessed everything that I had been dealing with to my friends.

"I'm currently debating between telling you guys what you want to hear, about how I'm great and nothing could be better and Taylor and I are happy as clams and my job is at it's best and life is a fairytale. Or just telling you guys the truth. But I don't want to bring you down on our first night all back together."

Zach laughed, "Hemo, are you crazy? You would not be bringing us down. Do you think we actually believed that you just came here suddenly for no reason? We know something is up. And we're here to listen, no matter what it is. We're your best friends. But if you're in love with one of us, make sure to warn us now."

I laughed pretty hard at that one. If only.

"I've just been feeling really out of place lately. And sort of bitter. Really bitter. And apathetic towards everything in my life. My family is pushing marriage, and I just…I'm not really sure I want to get married." It felt like a weight was lifted off of my back saying that. I couldn't say that to anyone back in Arizona. Any doubts were off limits.

"Damn, Hemo. Why aren't you ready? How long have you and Taylor been dating now? Eight years? I've never heard of two people dating for so long and not getting married. I know how much you love him. I figured you'd be jumping through hoops at the thought of marriage."

Ashley agreed, "Definitely my thoughts. I thought you were coming here to tell us that Taylor had purposed or that you were having a baby or something."

"Sorry. Nothing quite so…happy as that. But anyway, yes. It's been eight years, but it's been eight years off and on. We've broken up more times than I can count. What makes you think it won't happen again? Marriage is like…it's…it's final. No backing out. No breaking up. We're happy. We are. That's what confuses me, you know? I should be happier. I should be home in Arizona, looking through wedding magazines with my mom and my sister. Not here in LA. I just feel like if I marry Taylor, that takes away any possibility of…" I let my voice trail off and fade, hoping they hadn't picked up on what I had almost said. I wasn't even aware of the fact I was thinking about such things until then.

Ashley and Zach exchanged a look of knowing that bothered me. They had picked up on what I said.

"Heather, you're scaring me. You're making it seem like you're not over someone… almost like you're not over…" Ashley lowered her voice, "_her." _

I gulped and could feel my heart rate speed up. Shit. It was like I'd knocked one of my own walls down, and was open for business.

"I know….I'm like. I'm not. I don't know. I want to be. I think I am, sometimes. Other times, not so much. I love Taylor. But can you love two people at once? Is that possible? I'm actually seeing someone. A counselor, I mean. Ever since I saw that movie _Downfall _and she was in it. I've been feeling off since then. Taylor suggested it, so I took him up on that offer. I've been seeing someone."

I couldn't quite read the expressions on my friend's faces, and I didn't really want to. I hated feeling like I had burdened them by throwing all this personal shit in their faces when they hadn't seen me in so long.

"That's good, Hemo. That you're seeing someone, that is. Is it helping any?" Zach's voice sounded so serious.

"Yeah, it is. I think so, anyway. He told me to write, and that's what I've been doing. A hell of a lot of writing. And through all that writing, I decided somewhere along the way that it would be a good idea to come here and put my past to rest, I guess. To move on from Naya so that I could go froward and start my life with Taylor, no strings attached to my past."

Ashley and Zach needed a minute to process everything that I had just laid on them. My heart swelled up in appreciation for them. I had come back to LA after four years, after not seeing them in over a year, and just put all of my personal shit on them. There they were, listening, trying to help, being there for me no matter what. I was truly lucky to have them, and didn't realize just how much I disliked being away from them.

"I think it's a good idea," Ashley said. "Coming here was a good idea. We can work out some kind of plan for you and Naya to meet up again, if you want. Or you can just avoid her. I'm not really sure which you would prefer. Zach and I still hang out with Dianna and Kevin from time to time, and we can tell them you're back in town. I'm sure we could all go out for drinks or go to someone's house or something. Just like old times. How does that sound?"

I thought about it for a minute. I needed to stop being such a goddamn pussy. I had come here because I needed to let go of Naya. Seeing her was kind of a part of that, right? I had to see her to be able to move on. I had to tie up loose ends and get closure, and then go back to Arizona. That was my only real option. That was the only way I'd be able to put my past to rest. Otherwise, the whole vacation would be less than helpful in guiding me towards my future with Taylor.

"Yeah. That does sound good. I just think I'm going to need a few days to prepare myself. I've been mentally calming myself down ever since I bought my plane ticket. I'm so scared of seeing her again, but I have to do it, you know? That's the only way I'll ever be able to get over her. I just need a lot of time to prepare myself."

"Fair enough." Zach smiled.

"And thank you, guys. Seriously. You are the best friends I could ever ask for. Now, let's keep this night from being a total pity party."

"Great idea. Look, here come our drinks!" Ashley pointed at the waitress coming towards us, balancing more drinks than I'd had in the past few years of my life on one tray.

"This place is super nice!" Telly commented, running a hand on one of the smooth table tops.

"It seriously is…I can see what all the hype was about." Dianna agreed, looking around.

Everything in The Digital Macabre was nice. The tables, the decor, even the smell. And all of the food and drinks that were on people's tables looked so good that the trio's mouths were practically watering.

"Let's order some fucking drinks and drink to how nice this place is!" Naya said, and her best friends agreed.

The lady at the bar smiled as Naya and her friends came over.

"Naya Rivera and Dianna Agron. I know you two…you were on that show. Glee, was it? I was a huge fan. You're both even prettier in person." The friendly bartender winked as they girls said their thanks and ordered their drinks.

"Are you here to meet up with the other girl that was on your show?" The bartender asked, pulling a long piece of blond hair behind her ear and smiling her big toothy smile.

"What do you mean?" Dianna asked inquisitively.

"That other girl…I can't remember her character. I think I saw her around here. I figured the three of you, " The pretty young girl looked at Telly, "uh, four of you, I guess, were all meeting up for drinks or something."

Dianna, Naya and Telly all shrugged. "Nope! No idea."

"Well, I could swear that I saw her. Maybe you'll find her through out the night or something. I bet that would be nice. All of you meeting up again."

None of them knew who she was referring to, but assumed that either Lea or Amber were there somewhere.

_And it starts_

_Sometime around midnight_

_Or at least that's when you lose yourself_

_For a minute or two_

"The music at this place is so fucking goooood!" Ashley excitedly exclaimed. "Let's drink to it!"

I smiled in agreement, and raised my glass. I couldn't help but laugh at how drunk my best friend already was, despite the small amount she had drunken. Zach was clearly buzzed as well, but nowhere near the point where Ashley was yet.

"Seriously! What song is this?" Zach asked no one in particular.

I shook my head, never having heard the song before. It was nice, though. The perfect background music for a night out like this.

"They play it every night! At midnight!" Some guy informed the three, no one knowing where he came from or who he was.

I checked my phone, and realized that it was already midnight. Where had the time gone?

"Ash, no more for you. Look at you." Heather laughed, looking over across the table as her best friend sang obnoxiously to an oldies song that wasn't even playing.

Zach laughed along with me, shaking his head at Ashley. "Seriously. She is such a lightweight. Wanna go get a few drinks for us?"

I nodded my head, and walked with him to the bar.

"Hey! I knew I'd seen you around here somewhere!" The bartender said to me.

I looked at her, not quite knowing what she was talking about. Maybe she was a big Glee fan or something.

"Those girls from your show are here. I asked them if you were meeting up, but they said no. They had no idea you were even here."

_As you stand_

_Under the bar lights_

_And the band plays some song about forgetting yourself for a while_

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Right over there!" She pointed to a table by the door, and I don't even know if the girl said anything after that.

_And the piano's this melancholy soundtrack to her smile_

_And that white dress she's wearing, you haven't seen her _

_For a while_

It was one of those moments that your entire life takes a 360 turn for either the better or the worse. At that particular moment, I had no idea whether it was the former or the latter.

I could hear my heart beat in my ears. Everything stopped. If you asked me, I could honestly tell you I had no idea if there were any other people in that bar at 12:03 AM. I wouldn't have moved if the place was on fire.

By the door, Naya Rivera was sitting there. She was drinking some fruity drink out of a glass, and laughing that beautiful, incredible laugh at something that Telly was saying to her.

I didn't know what to do. I had to keep reminding myself to breathe, and even then, it wasn't helping much. I could hardly get a full breath of air in my lungs. I was practically choking on my own spit.

I was aware that, to any bystanders, I probably looked like I was having a stroke or a heart attack or something. Hell, maybe I was. I couldn't tell you.

"Hemo…Heather…HEATHER….HEMO! HEATHER! HELLLOOO!"

Zach's voice sounded tinny. Like it was coming form somewhere far away from where I was and intended for someone else. It was an almost out of body experience. I couldn't feel, or think, or hear. Everything was a blur; moving in slow motion.

Zach's grabbed my shoulders, looked me in the eyes and shook me. He looked mildly concerned, but mostly just shocked at the scene playing out in front of both of our eyes.

I half snapped back to reality, but I still could hardly focus on anything but the beautiful woman who wasn't more than forty feet away from me.

"Yeah?" I managed to choke out, not even making eye contact with Zach.

"She's…she's looking at you…" He said.

_But you know_

_That she's watching_

_She's laughing, she's turning_

_She's holding her tonic like a cross_

_The room suddenly spinning, she walks up and asks how you are_

"Get yourself the fuck together!" Naya repeated to herself over and over in her mind.

Heather Morris, the love of her life, was standing there. There. In The Digital Macabre. In Los Angeles. In the same room that Naya was in.

The whole room was spinning and she felt like she was going to throw up. She didn't understand anything that was going on. She had never been so confused and anxious and excited and scared and every other emotion in the book, all at one time before.

She had to be hallucinating. There was no other explanation for it. Heather couldn't be in The Digital Macabre. She couldn't be. There was no way. Heather was in Arizona. Heather was in Arizona with Taylor Hubbel, and there was no way that she A.) Was in LA or B.) Was at a bar because A.) She lived in Arizona and hadn't been to LA in years and B.) Taylor didn't like going out.

That was it. She was hallucinating. She had just been thinking about Heather so much lately that she thought she had seen her. It was really just some other pretty, tall blonde girl that resembled Heather from a distance.

It had to be.

No.

It was Heather. Zach Woodley was standing by her side, both of them gaping at Naya like she was God or Obama or someone. Zach looked confused and concerned, and Heather just looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a drunk driver's car.

Heather Morris was standing in The Digital Macabre. Naya had absolutely no idea in hell how this situation had found a way of playing itself out, but she knew she had to say something.

One of them had to say something.

And she wasn't going to let it be Heather. And she certainly wasn't going to let it be one of her friends.

_So you can smell her perfume_

_You can see her lying naked in your arms_

"Heather Morris, what are you doing here?" Naya asked.

I forced myself to regain my composure. Or at least, as much of it as I possibly could. I could see that Naya was visibly shaken up a little bit, too, and that made me feel better.

I couldn't help myself from checking her out, and giving her a once over. The woman was fucking perfection. Her long tan legs seemed to have gotten even longer, and her ass seemed to have grown, and her face looked older and wiser in a good way, like she had matured somehow. Her hair was curly and longer than I remembered it being. It looked so soft that I wanted to run my hands through it and feel how soft it was, just like I used to.

I wanted to look into those older, matured eyes and listen to every detail about how the last few years of her life had been. Leaving out her past relationships that she had since I left.

_And so there's a change_

_In your emotions_

_And all of these memories come rushing like feral waves to your mind_

_Of the curl of your bodies, like two perfect circles entwined_

_And you feel hopeless, and homeless, and lost in the haze of the wine_

"I just….I'm visiting." I choked out.


	6. Chapter 6

"_I saw you, and I fell in love. I saw you again, and I fell back in love. Every time I've seen you, every time that our paths have crossed, I've fallen for you deeper and deeper. You've become a part of me."_

Midnight.

Midnight is when everything starts to fall apart or fall together or both simultaneously.

It's right on the brim of yesterday and tomorrow, the past and the present. It is, as its name states, in the middle of the night.

And anything can happen in the middle of the night.

I had no idea what to do, or what to say. I could hardly even breathe. Breathing was my main priority, I had to keep reminding myself to breathe.

In, out. In, out, In…

"This is so crazy running into you here. Are you in town for something special?"

She was so, so beautiful. I couldn't even wrap my head around it. I had missed her. I had missed every piece of her.

All of the memories. All of the laughs. All of the good times. All of the kisses. All of the trips. All of the songs. All of the scenes. All of it.

I had never, ever felt so alive before. Nothing helped remind you that you were a living and breathing human being like coming face to face for the first time in years with the person you loved most in the world.

If I had ever before doubted that I was in love with her, I think this was my proof. The fact I was falling all over myself and feeling every emotion in the dictionary, even after not even speaking to her in years.

I loved her. I love her. Present tense.

It didn't matter that it had been four years.

"Not really. Just visiting, you know? It's been so long since I've been in LA. I miss it. It was such a big part of my life for so long."

I mentally high fived myself for being able to get a somewhat coherent sentence out while looking in the eyes of the woman who could, had and would ultimately lead to my demise.

Naya was never so certain until that moment that she still had feelings for Heather.

Over the past four years, she had tried to tell herself that she was just in love with the memories. She was in love with the love that they had shared, and who Heather used to be.

She tried to remind herself that Heather was no longer that person; that she had changed, grown up and moved on. She had grown up and she had left Naya behind, and that was something she was just supposed to accept. To somehow find the strength to get over.

Never had she ever accounted on running into Heather Morris at a bar in West Hollywood.

But not only was she in love with the memories. Naya was in love with the woman standing in front of her.

"I see. I was starting to wonder if I'd ever see you around here again."

Heather smiled. "Well, I guess you don't have to wonder anymore…here I am."

Naya was hyperaware of everything she was saying and doing, and hypersensitive to everything that Heather was saying. She was balancing between reminding herself to sound casual and keep her composure, while also trying to listen to and properly react to what Heather was saying.

She couldn't swear it, but she was halfway sure that Heather was doing the same thing. She always could read her like a book.

Before giving herself time to think it over, Naya spit it out. "So, I know this is sudden and we haven't seen each other in…four years, but do you want to all get together sometime soon? If you're free? I mean, we could have a reunion since you're finally back in town."

She saw all the blood drain from Heather's face as she tried to force a smile.

"Yeah, yeah. That sounds great. Um. You know, just, you can call Zach. I guess. We can find a time that would work for all of us. When are you free? I have nothing on my schedule."

Naya found it hard to keep from smiling. Heather asking her if she was busy was cute, considering that she would cancel plans to have dinner with the president now that Heather was back in Los Angeles.

"I'm free whenever you are."

"What about tomorrow night?" Heather spit out before she could over think her words too deeply.

"Sounds perfect." Naya smiled, and then stiffened. "As long as everyone else is free. I'll have to talk to them. You talk to yours, too. Then call me."

"I will. So, I guess I'd better be going. It's been a long night…"

"Yeah. I'll uh…I'll talk to you soon." Naya walked back to her table, and started talking to Dianna and Telly.

Flustered and shaking, I made my way back to where Ashley and Zach were sitting, talking. I assumed they were discussing the events of tonight and what they had brought about.

"So…what are you two doing tomorrow night?" I asked, eager to hear them say they didn't have plans.

"Absolutely nothing. This week, at least, is reserved for you." Ashley answered, and my heart felt like it was going to fall out of my chest.

I had to see her again. I had to.

I looked over to where Naya had been sitting, and my heart dropped.

_And she leaves_

_With someone you don't know_

_But she makes sure you saw her,_

_She looks right at you and bolts_

_As she walks out the door_

_Your blood boiling, your stomach in ropes_

_And then your friends say,_

_"What is it? It looks like you've seen a ghost."_

She was closely talking to some drunk guy on the dance floor. She was smiling at him and making eyes.

She was slipping all over him, as if she was drunk out of her mind.

But she wasn't. She wasn't. She had seemed to be entirely sober while her and I were talking, and she was able to think and talk clearly.

She was all over him.

They were dancing. Whispering. He was taking her hand.

They walked out of the bar.

She turned around, looked at me so quickly that I almost hadn't noticed. Then they were gone.

I had no idea what had just happened.

_And you walk_

_Under the streetlights_

_And you're too drunk to notice that everyone's staring at you_

_You don't care what you look like_

_The world is falling around you_

Naya was not exactly the best at dealing with tough situations. She never had been. Not growing up, and not in her adult life, either.

It had been hard for her to cope with situations that put her under a great deal of stress, and she ended up relieving her emotions with self destructive or stupid actions to take away some of the pain or anxiety, even if only for a few minutes.

Seeing Heather had put her body into some sort of shock, to the point where she almost felt like she had lost control over her own actions and emotions. She was close to crying, or breaking down on the floor, or running so far in the opposite direction of the bar that she would reach Mexico or Texas or anywhere but LA.

She had talked to Heather Morris.

Heather Morris. The woman she loved more than anything. The one that had gotten away, and she never thought would come back. Her soulmate. Her best friend. The love of her life.

What is one supposed to do when confronted with the last thing they expected to have to face?

Naya didn't know. She never did.

That was why she made stupid decisions. She didn't want to think about things, or sort through her feelings, or deal with anything in a rational, adult way.

She had to find some source of something to get her mind off of Heather.

If she thought about Heather and the fact the girl she loved so much was so close, she would lose it. Entirely.

So, she made one of those stupid decisions she was so familiar with making and found the nearest hot guy on the dance floor.

She didn't know his name and didn't listen to a word he said. She just nodded and smiled and laughed when she was supposed to laugh. She just went with the flow.

Despite the fact that she had hardly had anything to drink, and it had been more than twenty minutes since she last had anything, she acted like she had consumed half her body weight in alcohol.

She stumbled and slurred her words and laughed too loudly. She hung all over the boy like he was her couch. She ran her fingers through his hair and whispered in his ear.

She wanted Heather to be watching, but she also didn't. She wanted to prove that she had moved on, but she also didn't. She wanted to show Heather that she was okay without her, but she also didn't. She wanted Heather to realize that she could like boys too, but she also didn't.

She was a confused, mixed up jumble of contradictory emotions and thoughts. So, she acted with her body and tried to block out any thoughts in her mind.

I needed to take a walk. I needed to clear my head. I needed to find her.

Or something.

I needed something. I didn't know what.

I had no business getting mad or upset about Naya leaving the bar with a boy.

I had not only left her, but I had left our town and our past and our love, to follow a boy.

I had given up on us.

It had been years. It had been four years and three months and two days since I had last seen Naya until tonight, and I had no business getting mad at her.

Maybe our talk had only meant so much to me, and to her, it was just a formality that came along with seeing an old friend and co-worker after so long.

Maybe she proposed hanging out with all her old co-stars that she ran into at bars on Friday nights in West Hollywood.

It didn't mean anything. What had made me think otherwise?

It was insane of me to think that Naya was still in love with me, just because I still loved her.

Of course she had moved on. It had been years…years. What made me think she hadn't moved on?

What made me think that she was still here, stuck on me, while I was miles away with my boyfriend and my family?

She had moved on.

She had moved on. And she had grown up. And she had changed.

And I'd missed it.

**A/N: This chapter is rushed and kinda bad and idk. I just wanna get this story moving along. **


End file.
